Matt Minnowman
Matt Minnowman is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''. He is mentioned in ''Feel-Good Story'', in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. Physical Appearance Matt Minnowman 'was a blue fish man. Personality It is unknown what his personality was like. Background Season 6 In [[Feel-Good Story|''Feel-Good Story]], at the Whitewhale building, Diane and Guy attend a meeting. Guy tries to apologize for the previous night, and Diane says they should just watch the movie. The movie explains how Whitewhale got their start, through vertical integration and the oligopoly. The video then tells them they have also been "gobbled up" by Whitewhale. Diane then asks if they are supposed to be charmed by this. They are then given binders of their sister companies and are told to be mindful of them, as they spew their content. Diane and Guy then go to Parmadillo's to review the binders. Diane asks Guy if he thinks Whitewhale bought Girl Croosh just to kill their video. Guy then says Diane couldn't have just made a feel-good video about best friends starting a business together. Diane says maybe it's for the best and Guy can get a new job in Chicago and spend more time with his kid. Guy then asks Diane about the book of essays she wants to write. She then tells him the ridiculously long working title. Guy then points out she should save something, for the inside of her book. Diane then says, she guesses that's it for their relationship. Guy then says unless that's not the end just yet. Diane questions what he means. Guy then suggests doing a video about anything they wanted and then posting it on the website, before Whitewhale realizes they still have all the passwords. Diane then suggests they do a video about Whitewhale. She then gets excited at the prospect of taking Whitewhale down. They then go to the art museum to talk discreetly, to a reporter from the Tribune, named Isabel. Isabel then makes a reference to The Great Gatsby, which confuses Diane. Isabel retorts Diane should read a book. Guy then tells her that she should be nice. Isabel says she wishes she had the energy. Her obsession destroyed her relationships and obliterated her career for nothing. She had one contact on the warehouse floor, '''Matt Minnowman. Isabel says maybe that's their story. Diane questions why isn't it Isabel's story. Isabel says, her editor thought she was becoming too obsessed with the Whitewhale beat, so he moved her to the Holiday gift guide desk. '']] Diane says she can't believe they found a lead, as they leave the museum. Diane is then staying up late, doing a Poodle search on Matt Minnowman. She finds out he died in an accident when he was staying late at work. Diane tells Guy he died when he was trying to expose working conditions in the warehouse. They then interview various employees and do their own research. According to the employees, they left Matt Minnowman's body outside, as a warning to the other workers. They are then working from home, and Guy says he doesn't think they can attribute it to intentional cruelty, it's callousness. Diane asks, can't it be both. Guy elaborates, saying Whitewhale isn't evil they are just capitalists. Diane then asks what the difference is. Diane then gets a call from Whitewhale to meet the next day, and to bring their camera with them. Diane questions if Whitewhale is on to them, why would they want to meet. Guy says he guesses they'll find out and Diane says she's weirdly excited. The next day they meet at Whitewhale. Diane says she didn't know if he would come. Guy hands her the new coat and says they have a job to do. Guy records a video of their meeting. Whitewhale says he doesn't know what kind of video they are making, but he doesn't mind. Diane says he can't stop them. Whitewhale reiterates he doesn't want to stop them. Whitewhale explains when people put out videos or media calling his company evil, people think their business is uncompromised by morality, and their stocks go up. Diane then questions this, saying it doesn't bother his shareholders, that one of his employees died in an accident. Whitewhale then questions what Diane is referring too. She brings up Matt Minnowman and shows Whitewhale his picture. Whitewhale admits to the murder of Minnowman. Whitewhale then says Minnowman took too many bathroom breaks and encouraged the other employees to do so as well. Diane then asks Whitewhale if he's not worried about this getting leaked, especially now, when they are recording him. Whitewhale then informs her congress passed a bill legalizing murder if you are rich. Diane checks the news on her phone in disbelief and realizes it's true. Whitewhale suggests Diane could become rich and murder him. He then offers them gift bags on their way out. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Fish